Supreme Carnage
by KingBeasta
Summary: Naruto uzumaki has been personally trained by various of people now Nick Fury wants Naruto to lead his team of young avengers. Naruto has been chosen to be the wearer of the carnage symbiote now shield has person who has bounded wit carnage Naruto x Ultimate Spiderman X Hulk and the Agents of Smash Naruto x She-hulk (A/N: She-Hulk will be more like her comic
1. Chapter 1

Supreme Carnage

 **Summary**

Naruto uzumaki has been personally trained by Nick fury black widow and coulson now Nick Fury wants Naruto to lead his team of young avengers. Naruto has been chosen to be the wearer of the carnage symbiote now shield has person who has bounded wit carnage

Naruto x Ultimate Spiderman X Hulk and the Agents of Smash

Naruto x She-hulk

(A/N: She-Hulk will be more like her comic book counterpart when I say that I mean in the story she'll be a lawyer like in the comic )

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** ** _Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D. ( **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics** Division) is an international peacekeeping, law enforcement, and counter-terrorism agency sanctioned by the United Nations. They are lead by a director who reports to the the World Security Council made up of members from various nations. Founded to combat technologically advanced threats on world security. Throughout the years, remained on the front lines fighting terrorism and extraterrestrial menaces as an international intelligence agency. Such as Hydra, The Hand, A.I.M., and other super villain organization, But with more and more villains coming up SHIELD needs more operatives.

Operatives that normal people can't handle why yes Earth has the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and X-Men. But for certain missions that requires something more than blasting through doors SHIELD has created a young team of heroes who will be a young team of heroes these heroes are Spiderman, White Tiger, Nova, Powerman, and Iron Fist.

But right now seven people are in the hanger of the Helicarrier These people are Director Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Spiderman, White Tiger, Nova, Powerman, and Iron Fist.

Sam Alexander is a Hispanic teenage male with a slender build and average height, equal to that of Peter Parker. He has black hair and tanned skin, and blue eyes. As Nova, he wears a black uniform with several golden metal plates. Last is his Nova Corps Helmet, which is gold in color, with T-shaped red horns adorning the front. After unlocking the helmet's true potential, the helmet turned a metallic black.

Power Man aka Luke Cage is an African-American male with a muscular physical build. He has black hair with brown eyes. He wears a sleeveless suit which is yellow on top and the rest is black and he has metal plates on his biceps, ankles, wears yellow boots and sunglasses. In his civilian outfit, he wears a beige vest with sleeves curled to his elbows, with a black shirt underneath and light blue pants.

Ava Ayala is a tall Hispanic-American teenage female who has a slender yet well-toned and muscular build, with brown eyes, brown hair reaching mid-back, broad shoulders, and long, muscular legs. She usually wears a green, pink, or blue tunic with a white or purple long shirt underneath, a black or brown sash belt around her waist and wears strapped black high heels.

As White Tiger, she wears a very form-fitting white cat-like suit that presents her well-toned body through the suit, with claw markings on her waist and shoulders, it also has yellow eyes, with her hair sticking out in a long, high ponytail.

Iron Fist, aka Danny Rand, is a blonde 17-year-old martial artist and has a very muscular build for his age. Outside of his costume, Danny normaly wears tan pants or tan shorts, and has a navy blue or a brown jacket tied around his waist. His shirt is mostly navy blue or green. He wears brown sandals and a metal grey necklace with black string.

As his super hero alter-ego, he wears a yellow sash around his head, which has white eyes rimmed by a narrow black line, smaller than Spider-Man's suit eyes. He wears a green spandex suit with a yellow belt around his waist and with a black dragon on his chest.

Peter Parker is a Caucasian teenage boy of average height with a lean frame, sporting muscular and well-defined build, due to the radioactive spider bite. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt underneath either his light blue or pink button-down shirt, with blue or brown pants and black sneakers.

His costume is based on an arachnid, with the spider suit's primary colors being red and blue, with a silhoutte of a spider on the chest area and a large red spider on the back. The red has a pattern that resembles that of a spider web, with the center of the web being on the topside of his nose. The red and webs only go to the shoulders on the costume. The eyes on the mask are white with a bold black outline.

Nick Fury is a African-American male with brown eyes, with a black moustache and is bald. He wears a black shirt with a black coat and wears a eyepatch on his left eye.

Coulson is a Caucasian male with a muscular build and has brown hair. Coulson as a S.H.I.E.L.D. members wears the usual attire for S.H.I.E.L.D. with the symbol on his left chest. As the principal, he wears a business suit, with a white shirt underneath and a black tie.

"Hey what are we doing here? " asked Nova.

"Yeah I'm with Bucket-Head why are we here?" asked Spiderman in a curious tone.

But both Nova and Spiderman get slapped in the back of the head by White Tiger, Nova glares at White Tiger "what the hell was that for! " yelled Nova.

"I did that because you two didn't even let Fury or Coulson tell us about what we're doing here. " said White Tiger explaining to the two heroes but she didn't understand how Spiderman is smart but still an idiot.

Coulson nods his head to to the Hispanic heroine "thank you Ava it's good to see someone able to keep Spiderman and Nova in check. " said Coulson.

White Tiger just shrugged her shoulders "I'm happy to help Coulson. " said White Tiger.

" 'Cough' Teacher's 'cough' pet. " joked Nova but this comment had got Nova a slap against the back of his head.

"Now that you kids have settled down I believe it's time to tell you why we are here." said Coulson he then turns to the director of SHIELD "Director Fury should I tell them or should you? " asked Coulson.

"I'll do it Coulson. " said Fury he then turns to the young heroes "it has been about two weeks since the Venom incidence I know this was a wake up call for someone of you especially myself. That is why i'm calling a favor of an old friend of mine now this person will be a co-leader. Me before any of complain Coulson and I will be training you but this person will also be training you. " said Fury in a serious tone.

"Huh, Fury who is this guy your talking about? " asked Power Man he still remembers when Venom had took over his body and it was not fun.

Fury allowed a small smirk on his face "I'm glad you ask Power Man this person is Naruto Uzumaki he's a SHIELD agent and my student. Naruto was trained by Coulson, myself, Captain America, and Black Widow but before he became an agent of SHIELD he was soldier of Japan at the age of 12 he was also an assassin for Hydra at one point. " said Fury Iron Fist then raised his hand "yes, what is it Iron Fist? " asked Fury turning his attention at the blonde hero.

"You said he joined the Japanese army at 12. I want to know how is that possible?" asked Iron Fist with a raised eyebrow everyone was also wondering the same thing.

Fury mentally smirked to himself "Naruto was able to impress the Japanese Government due to him out smarting Orochimaru who is a genius and tratior of Japan. They were so impressed they inducted him into their forces it also help that he was able to defeat Silver Samurai in combat. Naruto is also 19 years old. He also didn't join SHIELD until he was 14." said Fury shocking the young heroes.

Spiderman with his eyes open in shock stares at Nick Fury and Coulson " are you saying he's been a soldier, assassin, and spy for six years!" exclaimed Spider-Man.

Coulson just stares at the web-swinger with an unreadable expression "that's exactly what we're saying Spiderman. " said Coulson Spiderman then steps back at being stared at Coulson's strict stern look.

Power Man then coughs in his hand gaining the two SHIELD agents attention "when is this Naruto guy coming? " asked Power Man who has a raised eyebrow.

Coulson turns to Power Man he then looks down at his watch and then looks back at Power Man "I'm glad you asked Power Man. Naruto should be arriving within 10 minutes or less. " said Coulson.

Each of the heroes looked shocked "really he's going to be here that soon! " yelled Nova in disbelief.

Coulson nods his head "Yes Nova. Naruto lives in Rochester." said Coulson.

White Tiger then turns to Coulson "Coulson how come this Naruto is going to be training is you never really explained why he's also going to be training us?" asked White Tiger with a hint of concern.

Coulson turns towards Fury, Fury nods his head Coulson then turns to White Tiger " the reason why Naruto will be training you guys because Director Fury and I won't be here to train you all the time. As you know I am an agent so there will be times where I won't be here and as for Fury since he's the Director there's going to be times where he is needed. " said Coulson.

Each of them nods their head "that makes since after all you and Fury are very skilled. So, it will only be natural you two won't be here to train is. " said Iron Fist in an understanding tone.

"I just hope this guy doesn't try to act high and mighty like web head here. " joked Nova jabbing his thumb at Spiderman.

Spiderman then turns to Nova "right, says the walking dumpster." joked Spiderman causing both Power Man and Iron Fist to chuckle at Nova's embarrassed face.

"Well at least I don't look like a bug! " exclaimed Nova.

Spiderman just shrugged his shoulders "says the talking portable toilet. " said Spiderman the web-slinger grins mentality in his head "Spidey 1 and Bucket Man 0." thought Spiderman.

Fury cough in his hand gaining the attention of his team "alright Spiderman, Nova, that's enough. Naruto is almost here you two can talk about who's costume is dumb later on. " ordered Fury in a strict tone but both Naruto and Nova knew it was a tone that if they disobeyed their punishment will not be a kind one. The two still remember when Fury had them do a training session without using their powers and the two shivered at the thought of the training of hell.

Power Man nudges Iron Fist, the green themed hero looked at Power Man with a raised eyebrow "Fury got those two in a leash. " joked Power Man.

Iron Fist nods his head with a small grin "that is true Luke a very short leash. " said Iron Fist causing the large teen to laugh at his friend's comment.

Both Spiderman and Nova glares at Iron Fist and Power Man but before can say anything they see a jet coming in "well that doesn't look like a SHIELD jet. " said Nova.

Spiderman then looks at Fury "is that Naruto? " asked Spiderman.

Fury nods head positivity "yes it is. " said Fury "it's been a, long time since I've seen Naruto but I wonder will or plan work. " thought Fury as he watches the jet land.

Once the jet lands Naruto comes out of his jet. Naruto has tan skin, cerulean blue eyes, he has six whiskered-birthmarks across his cheeks making the teen look feral. Naruto Has red hair. The teen is wearing a black shirt that has the kanji "Sage" ( **セージ** ) over the shirt he wears a dark orange jean jacket, he wears dark blue denim jeans that has a whole in the knee area, and the blonde is wearing black boots Naruto is also wearing round circular glasses.

Naruto smirks at Fury, Coulson and the other heroes "Fury-sensei, Coulson-sensei." said Naruto with a wide smirk showing his off his fangs.

Coulson smiles at the young Japanese teen "hello Naruto it's been a while. " said Coulson as he bows to Naruto the redhead bows back.

"I'll say Coulson-sensei! It's been 8 months Dattebayo! " said Naruto.

Power Man raised an eyebrow in curiosity "sensei? What does that mean? " asked Power Man.

Coulson turns to Power Man "sensei means teacher in Japanese. " said Coulson.

Fury smiles at Naruto "good to see you Naruto so how was your mission?" asked Fury.

Naruto grins at Fury "my mission was a success. A.I.M and Hydra are working together to create some type of New metahuman. They are infusing Carbonadium into a human and infusing the person with the blood of Apocalypse. " said Naruto shocking everyone.

"A-Ap-Ap-Apocalypse. As in the mutant Apocalypse? " asked White Tiger.

Naruto with a solemn expression nods his head "yes the very same one unfortunately I wasn't able to stop them as a Hydra agent found out who I was and I was forced to leave. " said Naruto in a cold tone he then feels a hand on his shoulder he looks up and sees Fury smiling down at him with pride.

"Naruto there's no need to best yourself about it. I'm just happy that you're alright well can worry about Hydra and A.I.M but now we have important business let's go inside. " said Fury.

Naruto nods his head following Fury and Coulson "hai, sensei. " said Naruto the other young heroes speeding up to the three.

"Wait a minute, you infiltrated Hydra and A.I.M?" asked Spiderman.

Naruto nods his head "yep sure did luckily I've done it before . " said Naruto.

" You said something about Carbonadium. What is that? " asked White Tiger looking at Naruto she had heard of Adamanitum and Vibranium but not Carbonadium hell most people in the superhero community knows what Adamanitum and Vibranium. Even her teammates know what Adamanitum and Vibranium is.

Naruto turns to White Tiger "Carbonadium is a resilient, radioactive metal that is vastly stronger than steel, but more malleable and cheaper than Adamantium. Due to its malleability, carbonadium is less durable than True Adamantium, but still nearly indestructible. The metal is developed in the USSR. As you may might have known Omega Red has carbonadium coils through which he can transmit his ability to drain life energies. Carbonadium is highly radioactive and objects composed of it have proven to slow accelerated healing factors such as Wolverine's." explained Naruto the group then travel in silence "who would have guessed that both Hydra and AIM would join forces but to create a being like that is seriously dangerous I just know when the time comes I and this team will have to face such a weapon." thought Naruto as he narrows his eyes.

The group finally entered a room the young heroes looked around in confusion "um Fury what is this place? " asked Nova who looks in confused as all the windows are tinted black.

Spiderman nods his head in agreement "yeah I'm with Bucket Head on this one. What is this place? " asked Spiderman.

"Kids you remember that piece of Venom we have correct? " asked Fury who completely ignores the questions of Spiderman and Nova.

Both heroes gain a deadpan expression "I guess we were just talking to ourselves. " mumbled Spiderman.

Power Man nods his head "yeah we remember there was a small piece of Venom. Why do you ask Fury? " asked Power Man in suspension.

Coulson turns to Power Man "Director Fury ask this because. The Venom symbiote has reproduced asexual. " said Coulson shocking everyone but Fury and Naruto.

"While Venom is created by Doctor Octavius I doubt he even planned for the Venom symbiote to reproduce and the reason we are here is to find the right host. " said Fury pulling out a sealed container that contains a red and black symbiote .

Naruto then decides to join in the conversation "I before any of you complain the host they're talking about is me. Now I believe the Venom symbiote was trying to find the right host it may have acted out because it was just born but I volunteer to be the first test subject. " said Naruto he then pulls out a gun "this is a sonic gun if the symbiote attempts to control me or go out of control I want you to shoot me." said Naruto as he gives the gun to Coulson everyone agrees not to get involved unless shit is about to hit the fan.

Nova looks uneasy "dude are you sure this a good idea?" asked Nova in a worried tone.

Naruto shook his head negatively "no I don't but if this symbiote can be used for good I have to give it a try. " said Naruto.

"Naruto is right but I know he can do this. " said Fury in confidence.

Spiderman shot Fury a curious yet suspicious glare "how can you be so sure? " asked Spiderman.

"Simple Spiderman I have faith. " said Fury he then opens the container the symbiote then jumps at Naruto "come on Naruto you can do it. Thought Fury watches as the symbiote tries to bond.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Within the mindscape of Naruto is a foggy Forrest around the Forrest is a Japanese house. Naruto is standing of a red and black creature, the creature stares down at Naruto in curiosity. " **Who are you? What is this...place?** " asked the creature as it looks around in wonder.

Naruto stares back at the creature "so this is the offspring of Venom it seems more intelligent than Venom. " thought Naruto he then looks around he then turns to the symbiote "my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this place is my mindscape. What is your name? " asked Naruto gazing at the symbiote with his vibrant blue eye.

The symbiote tilts its head to the size " **mindscape? What is a mindscape**? " asked the symbiote in confusion.

"A mindscape is area of the person's own imagination. A mindscape can be any it can be straight from the person's very own imagination or be somewhere familiar. Like this place is a memory of my grandparents. Now what is your name? " asked Naruto hoping to find out more about the symbiote in front of him.

The symbiote looks at the ground then at the trees " **my name I don't not have one. All I know is I am the offspring of my father Venom.** " said the symbiote "Naruto what is my purpose? " asked the symbiote.

Out of all the questions this was the most shocking on "well I guess that isn't too shocking after all everyone wonders what's there purpose is. " thought Naruto he then smiles at the symbiote "your purpose is whatever you decide It is. I don't know what my own purpose but what I do know is protecting the lives of the innocent is something great but I believe my purpose is to protect those who are precious to me." said Naruto with determination.

" **Inspiring words Naruto. Are you what they called a hero**?" asked the symbiote.

Naruto nods his head and allows a smirk to appear on his face "yeah I am. I actually work for a team who's job is to protect the people from super villains. You know if you want symbiote you can help me...we can be partners. Is that what you wish for to be a hero?" asked Naruto the red haired man found himself surprised if he had to be honest with himself he did not except his encounter with the red symbiote like this.

Naruto honestly didn't think he'll be in his mindscape talking to a creature that bonds its self with a host "it seems like the symbiote isn't as dangerous as we thought. Why yes it's dangerous but it seems like whoever it bonds with takes the attribute of said host. But it's a good thing Doc Oct and Osborne doesn't know about this symbiote who knows what they'll use it for." thought Naruto as his eyes narrows in the distance.

" **A hero? Yes I wish to be a hero It feels like it is my calling**. " said the symbiote.

Naruto smiles "so I take it you want to be my partner? " asked Naruto with a wide grin.

The symbiote nods it's head " **correct Naruto we are partners**. " said the symbiote.

 **In The Real World**

After Naruto and the symbiote finished talking the form of Naruto begins to change the symbiote suit looks like a combination of an anbu and hunter-nin suit the mask of the suit resembles Spiderman's eyes but more narrow. Naruto looks down at himself while Naruto looks at himself everyone stares at Naruto with a cautious expression.

Coulson grabs the sonic gun "Naruto are you in there or is it the symbiote?" asked Coulson glaring at the red and black symbiote.

Naruto turns to Coulson "yeah I'm in control Coulson-sensei I'm just amazed at how great I feel. " said Naruto.

Nova smirks at Naruto "so what do we call you Slimy. " joked Nova.

"that's not gonna happen dumpster boy. With the first symbiote being called Venom I think the only propriete name for my superhero ego is Carnage. " said the now named superhero .

Fury nods his head in acceptance liking his students super hero name. "Carnage. Hmm, I like it the name is fitting...Carnage. " said Fury with a smirk.

Carnage smiles at the praise he's gotten from his sensei. Coulson then walks up to Carnage "I must say the name Carnage is unique and fitting of you Naruto. " said Coulson holding nothing but praise for Coulson.

Carnage bows at both Coulson and Fury "thank you Coulson-sensei, Fury-sensei that means alot. " said Carnage he then turns to the younger heroes "I'm honored to be working with you . " said Carnage.

Iron Fist bows to Carnage "the honor is ours Carnage. " said Iron Fist.

Nova walks to up to Carnage the two heroes shook each others hand "welcome to the team." grinned Nova Carnage grins back Nova.

Spiderman then wraps his arm around Carnage "hey guys look there's two web swingers. " grinned Spiderman.

Power Man walks up to Carnage "glad to have you with us Carnage. Man, that's a bad ass name. " said Power Man.

White Tiger walks up to Carnage " seems like our team has gotten bigger." said White Tiger Naruto nods his head in agreement.

"Alright now that you're all settled down. It's time to get down to business! Carnage I have a mission for you. " said Fury.

"Hai, Fury-sensei I'm ready for whatever mission. " said Carnage.

 **With Hydra**

Inside a laboratory is multiple Hydra and AIM scientists but out everyone there are some notable people such as Baron Von Structer ( he looks like Baron Von Structer from Captain America : Super Soldier ), MODOK and Mr. Sinister (his appearance looks like from essential x-men) the three genius scientist smirk at each other.

The scientist are smirking at a body this body has Grey skin and his lips are blue this person is the weapon that Hydra and AIM has created. MODOK grins at Mr. Sinister "it seems like protect Armageddon is coming along nicely wouldn't you say Sinister? " grinned MODOK in a dark way.

Mr. Sinister grins at MODOK showing off his sharp teeth. The genius mutant couldn't help but to agree with the intellect technician "right you are MODOK I guess it's just like the old saying. Out with the old...and in with the new. " said Mr. Sinister with a dark grin gazing at the body.

Baron nods his head "that is true gentleman soon Apocalypse, The Avengers and alike shall be obsolete. My fellow scientists this is a new age, a new era, a new beginning of something new. " said Baron Von Structer he then turns to Mr. Sinister "Sinister how is your other projects doing? " asked the Hydra scientists.

Sinister grins darkly giving himself a fitting name of being called Mr. Sinister "they are going well with the DNA of Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Wolverine and Storm I was able to create two of the most powerful mutants. " said Mr. Sinister with arrogance and proud.

Baron nods his head in acceptance he couldn't help but to agree with Sinister " Nate Grey who had the ability to tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy at vast scales .

He can use his telepathy to read and control multiple minds at once and even read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people (psychometry), communicate with others by broadcasting his thoughts, create illusions by altering the perceptions of others, fire psionic blasts that could scramble an opponent's thought processes (causing the victim either intense pain, or rendering them unconscious), project his mind into the astral plane and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world.

And Kendall Logan aka Torrent possesses the psionic ability to manipulate the weather over limited areas like her Storm. She can stimulate the creation of any form precipitation, such as rain or fog; generate winds in varying degrees of intensity up to at least hurricane force; raise or lower the humidity and temperature in her immediate vicinity; including lightning and other electrical atmospheric phenomena; and disperse natural storms so as to create clear weather. Like her mother, Torrent can direct the path of certain atmospheric effects, such as lightning, from her hands.

Torrent is able to fly by creating winds strong enough to support her weight and propel her forward through the air. It is unknown how fast she is able to travel under her wind powers. Like her mother, Torrent's powers over the atmosphere should enable her to breathe at any speed, protect her from air friction, and grant her limited immunity to extreme heat and cold.

Torrent also possesses an accelerated healing factor. While most normal humans heal injuries over a long period of time, Torrent's healing factor speeds up that natural process." thought Baron with a very cold expression.

* * *

 **And this story is done well shit I finished that hella sooner. What did you like and what did u not like.** _ **The next story I'll do is Train by Prodigies, Devil of sins which is a Naruto x Millianna story, Darkness Within us dark Naruto x dark Padame, Sides with Agendas Naruto x dark toph. I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 **because I finished this story sooner Next week and the following week and the week after' that ill eliminate someone from the poll**

 _ **Naruto x Azula**_ _ **\- 42**_

 _ **Naruto x Toph**_ _ **\- 35**_

 _ **Naruto x Ty Lee**_ _ **\- 34**_

 _ **Naruto x Mai**_ _ **\- 28**_

 _ **Naruto x Katara**_ _ **\- 25**_

 _ **Menma x Yue**_ _ **\- 23**_

 _ **Menma x Suki**_ _ **\- 19**_

 _ **Menma x Jin**_ _ **\- 16**_

 _ **Ive realized there aren't many Naruto x Levy stories so I've thought of a few ideas**_

 _First idea: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of jiraya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Sinister grins darkly giving himself a fitting name of being called Mr. Sinister "they are going well with the DNA of Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Wolverine and Storm I was able to create two of the most powerful mutants. " said Mr. Sinister with arrogance and proud._

 _Baron nods his head in acceptance he couldn't help but to agree with Sinister " Nate Grey who had the ability to tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy at vast scales ._

 _He can use his telepathy to read and control multiple minds at once and even read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people (psychometry), communicate with others by broadcasting his thoughts, create illusions by altering the perceptions of others, fire psionic blasts that could scramble an opponent's thought processes (causing the victim either intense pain, or rendering them unconscious), project his mind into the astral plane and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world._

 _And Kendall Logan aka Torrent possesses the psionic ability to manipulate the weather over limited areas like her Storm. She can stimulate the creation of any form precipitation, such as rain or fog; generate winds in varying degrees of intensity up to at least hurricane force; raise or lower the humidity and temperature in her immediate vicinity; including lightning and other electrical atmospheric phenomena; and disperse natural storms so as to create clear weather. Like her mother, Torrent can direct the path of certain atmospheric effects, such as lightning, from her hands._

 _Torrent is able to fly by creating winds strong enough to support her weight and propel her forward through the air. It is unknown how fast she is able to travel under her wind powers. Like her mother, Torrent's powers over the atmosphere should enable her to breathe at any speed, protect her from air friction, and grant her limited immunity to extreme heat and cold._

 _Torrent also possesses an accelerated healing factor. While most normal humans heal injuries over a long period of time, Torrent's healing factor speeds up that natural process." thought Baron with a very cold expression._

 _ **Recap end**_

Naruto couldn't help but to sigh he couldn't understand why he had fight the weakest and lamest super villain but especially what kind of person calls themselves Swordsman it was so boring and cliche he doesn't even have to try it was really boring. "Stay still." demanded Swordsman who has become frustrated that he was unable to cut Carnage.

"And why would I do that? Man you suck are you sure you're a real super villain I bet Toad could give me a better fight. " taunted Carnage in a mocking manner but this taunt had only made Swordsman even more angry.

"How dare you insult me newbie!" roared Swordsman he couldn't believe this newbie was giving him a hard time but what made it worst was that he compared him to the mutant Toad who was absolutely the weakest member in the Brotherhood of Evil not just that but he was replying disguising but due to his eyes being consumed by rage and frustrations his moves become even more sloppy and misguided.

The symbiote even found itself growing increasingly bored and unimpressed Naruto couldn't really blame his symbiote this guy was a D-list villain "ugh, okay I'm bored. This isn't even isn't entertaining anymore. " groaned Carnage the symbiotic hero watches as Swordsman backflips and hails a volley of throwing knives at Carnage but Carnage skillfully avoids the first volley of them he then extends his hand and fires red and black blades from his hand underneath his mask he smiles as he sees his blades cut through each of the knives "so I was right I can hardened the weapons I forge when wearing the Carnage symbiote.

He then watches as Swordsman snarls in angry "damn you! Don't take me lightly!" roared Swordsman as he pulled out two purple dagger blades Carnage narrows his yellow eyes at the weapon "Vibranium? How did you get your hands on Vibranium?" question Carnage.

Swordsman smirked at Carnage "wouldn't you like to know newbie. " taunted Swordsman with a dark glare.

Carnage snarls at the man he then creates two daggers glaring Swordsman "alright let's do this! Slice and dice! " exclaimed Carnage "you ready partner?" asked the blonde Japanese male.

" **Yes let's do this**! " roared the offspring of Venom. Carnage then gets in a battle pose glaring at the charging Swordsman, the sword wielding villain backflips over Carnage he slashed at Carnage avoiding him the two blades then clash against each other both glaring at each other. Swordsman then goes to stab him in the gut but he's quickly stopped with a tentacle.

"Is that it? " question Carnage as he grabs hold of Swordsman man in a tight grip.

Swordsman then grins darkly at him "not even close." grinned Swordsman he then taps on the handle of blade.

Swordsman then watches in satisfaction as the Symbiote reacts in pain as the blade release a powerful sound blast causing the suit to release Swordsman " **aaaaaah it huuuuuurts**!" exclaimed Carnage in pain.

"I know partner don't worry we're in this together." grunted Carnage in pain as he was feeling of the point blank sound attack by the Vibranium weapon Carnage then morphs his hand into a hammer and hits Swordsman in the face causing him to fly back as the man gets up he wipes the blood from his lip. Carnage then takes out a kunai blade not one made from his suite but a real one "okay, we definitely have to play this smart. " thought Carnage and his symbiote agrees with its human partner.

"So you do have a weakness. " stated Swordsman.

Carnage scoffed at Swordsman "don't be a fool everyone has a weakness." stated Carnage as he runs towards Swordsman once again both fighters are clashing but this time Carnage doesn't try to get close enough to the Vibranium weapons. Carnage dodges a side sweep and knees the pain in the stomach causing the man to exclaimed a silent scream this doesn't stop Carnage one bit he then sweep kicks the man while still air borne he uses one of the tentacles and wrap them around the man's leg and throw him harshly at a lamp post.

Swordsman groans in pain and attempts to use the Vibranium weapon once again but he's retrain by the symbiote's tentacles Carnage then snatches the weapons from the man and glares down at Swordsman "where did you get these. I know you didn't go to Wakanda to steal because if you did the Black Panther would be here instead of me and we would not being a pleasant conversation now tell me where did you get it! " demanded Carnage.

Swordsman just spit out a bloody tooth at Carnage "I don't have to talk! " snarled Swordsman.

Carnage just stares blankly at Swordsman he then begins to transform his body becomes inhuman like he then becomes seven feet tall, his arms become long with claw, his chest becomes wide with spikes, his legs become almost animal-like with three claws, and his face becomes more predatory like with his mouth becoming unnaturally wide and he has razor sharp teeth Carnage then grabs hold of Swordsman's throat and glares at the frightful human "now tell me where did you get it! " hissed Carnage in anger.

"Ulysses Klaue! He and Malice have stolen a huge amount of Vibranium he gave me a prototype. Saying he needs to do a test run. " said the frighten villain he didn't quite understand one moment the hero in front of him looked like some type of swat soldier and next he turned into some type of monster.

Carnage narrows his eyes at Swordsman "anything else?" asked Carnage with a hiss.

Swordsman's eyes then trail to the floor "I didn't stop wetting the bed until I was seven. " said Swordsman in a very scared tone not wanting to look at Carnage's terrifying face.

He watches as the monstrous Carnage unhinged his jaw "I'm loosing my patience." snarled Carnage he then brings Swordsman closer to his face.

"Klaue is creating a new weapon he even got his hands on some Chitauri weapons no one knows how he got his hands on it all I know is he's making a new weapon he even has Egghead and Wizard on his side creating this new weapon. I'm not sure what the weapon is actually no one is sure what the weapon is except Klaue, Malice, Egghead, and Wizard not only that but from what I heard there's been shipments. Shipments to the Savage Land they're shipping Vibranium to the island." said a frightful Swordsman.

The blonde narrows his eyes and begins to tighten his grip on Swordsman's throat "okay, okay, he also got his hands on hands on Mr. Fantastic's tech that's all I know I swear!" exclaimed Swordsman after getting what he need Carnage slams Swordsman into the ground with such force knocking the man out cold.

Carnage then transformed back to his normal form "I'm not sure what he's up to hit it obviously can't be good but now to make sure sword-boy doesn't go anyway." said Carnage he then extends his hand a web-like tendrils is released from his wrist and wraps itself around Swordsman trapping him to the ground.

The webslinger then uses his tendrils to swing through the air similar how Spider-Man and Venom does " **Naruto who is this Klaue**?" asked the symbiote.

"Klaue is a gifted scientist whose expertise in sonics is unrivaled. He has spent much of his time seeking to weaponize the rare vibranium he's also an enemy of both the Avengers and Black Panther he's the only person to actually get in Wakanda and out with his life. " said the blonde soldier.

" **What is this...Vibranium how did it hurt me?** " asked Carnage even though it was just born it had never felt such pain before and the symbiote was not looking to feel such pain ever again mostly because the loud sound felt like it was getting ripped apart from the inside and outside.

"It is a rare substance native only to the small African nation of possesses the ability to absorb all vibrations in the vicinity as well as kinetic energy directed at it. That's why it hurt so much but Vibranium has many uses medicine, weapons, and technology Captain America's shield is even made out of Vibranium. But I have no idea what Klaue is planning having all that Vibranium just can't be any good Vibranium can do great good and great evil. " said Naruto with a scowl he honestly didn't like the idea of Klaue or any intelligent villain having Vibranium or any type of advanced weapon he was just happy Klaue didn't have his hands on any Adamantium.

" **So, what to we do now Naruto. We can't just leave Klaue alone from what I've seen that small weapon was dangerous but I do not wish to see what a more larger and destructive weapon. Stopping him is what a hero would do right**? " asked the Carnage symbiote.

Carnage then performs a backflip in mid air and swing his tendrils onto a building "we must speak to Furry-sensei he might know something." said Naruto if one person knew what might going on it was his Sensei Nick Furry the spy of a spies of all spies.

 **Time Skip**

 **Location: Helicarrier**

Naruto can be seen in a table room with his mask off Nick Furry, Phil Couson, and the young heroes each of them stared at two Vibranium daggers "and after I subdued him I made him sing, sing like a canary." said Naruto with his arms crossed.

Nova looks at Carnage with a look of amazement "can you teach how? It'll make a lot of things more easier?" wondered Nova with an excited tone after all whatever the new webslinger had done must've been pretty awesome.

Power Man shot Nova a raised eyebrow "uh Nova, you do know Swordsman is traumatised right? " asked Power Man looking at the armored superhero.

Nova's eyes widen in surprised White Tiger then turned towards Naruto "what did you actually do to him. I mean the dude looks like he just saw Death?" question White Tiger.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "oh nothing, just some intimation nothing that big. But Furry-sensei where is Black Panther I doubt he's not going to leave Klaue alone after all Black Panther would always track down the Vibranium and bring it back to Wakanda and he's a smart man one of the most intelligent men on Earth so I know he's not just waiting it out." said Naruto as he stares at the African male.

Furry nods his head "right you are Naruto. From what we've learned Black Panther has his hands tied at the moment." said Furry he couldn't blame the blonde to be conscious about about Black Panther not going after Klaue.

Spider-Man turned towards Nick Furry with a confused expression "but why I thought he was about keeping it from the outside world?" question Spider-Man as he pictures a miniature Black Panther holding the Vibranium and hissing at people.

Coulson turned towards the young spider themed hero with a neutral expression "Usually he would but the Black Panther is busy dealing politics with Atlantic so unfortunately, he isn't able to actually leave Wakanda since his country needs him.

"Atlantic?" stated Nova.

"It's real? " exclaimed Spider-Man.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the two "really is it really hard to believe that Atlantic is real I mean where superheroes were anything is possible but I don't Black Panther is the cause for this rift between Wakanda and Atlantic no doubt asshat himself is the cause but nevermind speedos we got more important things to worry about but I'm also wondering what the Chitauri is. " said Naruto he needed the team to get focused on the task at hand.

Coulson nodded his head He then pressed a button on the table an imagine of an alien appears on the screen "they called themselves the Chitauri." said Coulson.

"Chitauri? Sounds Swedish. Sorry. " said the webcrawler as everyone glares at him.

Coulson rolled his eyes at Spider-Man he then turned his focus "as I was saying the Chitauri are an alien race led by Thanos. Thanks to SWORD- SWORD? What's that? " asked Spider-man interrupting the brunette.

Coulson glares at Spider-Man with a twitching eyebrow "S.W.O.R.D. an acronym for Sentient World Observation and Response Department is a counter terrorism and intelligence agency which deals with extraterrestrial threats to world security. S.W.O.R.D. they have gave us a heads on the Chitauri's biology these aliens have a linked give mind but that's all they'll give us. " explained Coulson the agent of Shield was quite happy that Spider-Man hadn't interrupted him this time.

Furry then turned towards Spider-Man "you, Carnage, White Tiger, Iron Fist will go to the Savage Land along with some help. " said Furry.

White Tiger turned towards Spider-Man with a curious expression "who's coming with us? "asked White Tiger but just as she finished her sentence White Wolf and Wolverine walked drawing the attention of everyone except Furry, Coulson, and Naruto. costume is a skin-tight, full-body white and black ninja suit, which is armed with vibranium claws, cloak and many others weapons. Wolverine wears a gold and blue sleeveless uniform with a mask covering most of his face. He also wears blue gloves and boots.

"Wolverine! What are you doing here! " exclaimed a shocked Spider-Man with his eyes wide.

Wolverine smirks at the masked hero "nice to see you too kid. And what I'm doing is making sure you kids don't get yourselves kid." said Wolverine.

"And I'm here to retrieve the Vibranium that was stolen since my King is help he gave me the personal mission to retrieve the stolen Vibranium." said White Wolf.

"I would've had my agent Mockingbird with you but her, Black Widow, and Hawkeye are on am important mission. But Wolverine is probably the best tracking agent. " said Furry in a pride tone.

Wolverine nods his head "yeah, Furry is right about that. Once I get the scent it's only a matter of time before I find the target. Besides finding that much of an amount of Vibranium shouldn't be too hard even if we are going to Savage Lands. " said Wolverine.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the mutant "you've been there haven't you? " questioned Naruto to the symbiote hero it nearly felt that Wolverine had said he'd been there before.

Wolverine then turned towards Naruto with a nod of a head "I've been there on many occasions bub, so I know my way around there and the native inhabitants." said Wolverine his eyes then turned towards Spider-Man "just to let you know kid, The Savage Land is a tropical prehistoric land surrounded by volcanoes deep in Antarctica It is a tropical preserve hidden from the rest of the world. It is filled with dinosaurs, man-ape, lizard people, and other types of sub-human-species." explained the Canadian X-Man he then takes out a cigar and lights it up both Nick Furry and Coulson couldn't help but to roll their eyes at Wolverine.

Nova's eyes then shot open widely at when he heard dinosaurs "dinosaurs! There's dinosaurs on this island awwwe, webs is lucky. " groaned Nova as he punches Spider-Man on the arm.

Power Man who has his arms crossed gives Iron Fist a smirk "dude you are so lucky. Aye bring me a souvenir it'll be awesome." said Power Man after all what guy wouldn't want a souvenir from an island that has living dinosaurs.

Wolverine couldn't help but to snicker at Power Man "I know what webhead can do let's see what you kids got. " commented Wolverine he couldn't help but wondered what White Tiger and Iron Fist can do he was also interested in White Wolf in the past he'd teamed up with Black Panther the two even teamed up and fought Sabretooth. But Wolverine grateful that he, Spider-Man, and Deadpool weren't together he was sure that the two wisecracking hero anti-hero would drive him insane.

Wolverine then turned towards White Wolf "it'll be a pleasure teaming up with the famous Wolverine T'Challa had always spoke highly on your skills. I always can't to see what you young heroes can do. " said White Wolf.

Iron Fist turned towards White Wolf and bowed respectly to the canine themed hero "I also look forward in working with the Wolverine and White Fox." said Iron Fist after all it wasn't everyday you get to go on an adventure with Wolverine who has lived more than any of the heroes and it was an honor getting to team up with someone from Wakanda.

Wolverine then pulls out a cloud of smoke not even caring when Nova coughed "well now that this little meet and greet is over it's about time we get hell out of here." commented Wolverine.

Both seasoned SHIELD agents nod their head in agreement "he's right everyone time to move out we already have a queen jet ready for you guys we also got you kids some new tech for this mission." said Coulson with a small smile but the SHIELD agent could've sworn he'd saw Spider-Man jumping up and down with glee.

Naruto smirks at Coulson "thanks Coulson-sensei I have a feeling whatever the tech is we'll need. Well you heard sensei were wasting daylight ya'know!" exclaimed Naruto who punched his palm.

Spider-Man nods his head "right Spidey heading to the jungle!" exclaimed Spider-Man in a joking manner he then picture a miniature version of himself dressed as Tarzan swinging through the jungle with his webs.

White Tiger smirked underneath her mask "we'll what are we waiting for? We got bad guys to thrash! " exclaimed White Tiger who was excited about leaving the city and entering the jungle.

Iron Fist smile "that's correct If not us then who will give those villains a beating they won't soon forget." said Iron Fist who encased his fist in the golden aura.

Naruto then begins to walk "then let's go! Time to save the world." said Naruto everyone else then follows will the prospect of going on a mission that's not in the city sounds amazing but he knew being within the Savage Land jungle will be anything but easy that won't just have to worry about prehistoric creatures that inhabit the island but also the sub-human-species but they also have to worry about Klaue and the people he's with.

" **Worry about the upcoming mission**?" asked Carnage due to it being bonded to him the symbiote can understand how his partner is feeling.

He mentally shook his head negatively "not worry. I suppose I'm just getting myself mentally prepared for the mission we'll be going on." thought Naruto.

If Naruto could he would probably see the spawn of Venom tilt its head in confusion " **what do you mean? You seemed conscious more about the island? You don't seemed to be worried about hearing the prehistoric creatures but more about the other inhabitants**." said the symbiote.

The symbiote then Huns to itself " **it sounds like we are going into unknown territory not nothing anything about the island we'll be heading to.** " said Carnage .

The blonde nods his head "yeah, basically luckily we have Wolverine with us but that still doesn't mean we aren't going to run into an unknown enemy." explained Naruto.

" **But guessing what we might face won't help us. The only thing we could do is prepare ourselves**." said Carnage Naruto mentally agreed with the symbiote.

Wolverine then turned towards Spider-Man "so, what's up with you and that redhead at your school?" asked Wolverine in curiosity.

Spider-Man raised an eye at Wolverine in confusion " you mean MJ. we're just friends." said Spider-Man.

"Well that sucks webhead." said Wolverine.

"Why? " asked Spider-Man I'm confusion.

Wolverine grins at Spider-Man "because redheads are the best. " said Wolverine.

"Wait...you had sex? " replied Spider-Man in a confused tone.

Wolverine's snarls at Wolverine "Tsk, stupid kid but still you should still give it a try webhead. " said Wolverine.

Spider-Man shrugged his shoulders with uncertainty "I don't know I mean I just see as a friend besides I don't want to ruin our friendship." said Spider-Man with his shoulders slumped.

Wolverine stares at the young heroes with a serious expression "kid I've dated tons of my fellow X-Men and Avengers but relationship has never changed once. Take it from someone ones been around for decades beyond decades once you loose that person that makes you whole it feels like that part of that she had with her is gone forever and it's incredibly hard to get it back. " said Wolverine.

Spider-Man then rubs the back of his head lost with "right I guess there's no harm at trying." said Spider-Man.

White Tiger then grins in a sly manner at Spider-Man "just don't choke Spidey. " said White Tiger slapping him on the back but Naruto couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the children while he barely knew Spider-Man he knew the kid was destined for greatness not only that but he wouldn't be surprised if the Avengers asked him to join them later on in his career. But he also knows the webcrawler will have a lot of enemies on the way.

White Wolf nudges Naruto in the shoulder the blonde turned towards the Wakanda native "are they always like this?" asked White Wolf.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "more or less. " said Naruto in a flat tone.

Iron Fist then turned towards the two heroes "you should see when Nova and Spider-Man are together it's even worse." commented Iron Fist with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! I resent that!" exclaimed Spider-Man glaring at Iron Fist.

White Tiger rolled her eyes at Spider-Man "just be glad there's only one Spider-Man." joked White Tiger.

Iron Fist snickers at her "that is true one Spider-Man is enough." said Iron Fist.

"You guys are the worst kind of friends." said Spider-Man.

White Tiger just shrugged her shoulders "eh, someone's gotta make sure your ego doesn't get the best of you." said Spider-Man

"The girl is snarky kid. " Wolverine with a grin he then grins at Spider-Man "I bet you Bobby and Johnny would get along nicely." said Wolverine.

The webcrawler raised a eyebrow at him with a confused look on his face "who? " asked Spider-Man in confusion.

Wolverine just shook his head "don't worry about it you'll meet them sooner or later. " said Wolverine but on the day that Iceman, Human Torch, and Spider-Man meet is the day that someone loses their shit he just knew it.

Spider-Man then feels a shiver down his spine he then turned towards Wolverine "they aren't like Sabretooth are they? " questioned Spider-Man.

"Nah, knowing you webhead you'll get along with them." explained Wolverine.

White Tiger then turned towards Naruto "is it me or did it take longer to get to the queen jet. I mean it never really took that long before? " asked White Tiger.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "who knows but there's no time to worry about that." said Naruto as he stares at the SHIELD jet.

"Right, we have a job to do. " said White Tiger the heroes then enter the jet. Wolverine and White Wolf sits in the pilot seats but the other heroes look around searching for the new tech that is until White Tiger pressed her hand on a screen an imagine of Coulson appears "I guess he set up a recording." stated White Tiger.

The three other males nod their head in agreement since this made it easier for them than try to learned how to work the weapons themselves. Next to Coulson an imagine of pale white claws "there's are new experimental SHIELD Flame Claws White Tiger you can increase the flamesto dangerous flaming weapons or you can lower the flames for more precise acute blows and I know you aren't much for long distance but I believe you will enjoy this new weapon I added some input on the this new weapon I hope you enjoyed your Tiger-Tail, it is a electric whip the metal is made from a light durable alloy." explained Coulson the three heroes then see a hidden compartment open up showing a new set of claws and a iron whip resembling that of a white tiger.

The next thing that appeared on the screen is a pair of golden gauntlets "now Danny, I know you you'd rather use your own hands than a weapon but these gauntlets are special they are made from Carbonadium it is more malleable than adamantium and, while being vastly stronger than steel, is considerably less durable than adamantium. Carbonadium, however, is for all practical purposes virtually indestructible. It can even cancelled the healing factor." said Coulson each of the heroes can hear Wolverine snarling extremely loud.

The next image that came up was 2 viles, a small red ball having a web pattern on it, and small arachnid like machine "Now Spider-Man we've developed two different web-fluid for you. The first one is a led webbing this webbing is even capable of withsanding the weight of a building while it's more heavier and denser than your normal webbing while the other is a glue webbing this is more use to trapping and stopping targets in their tracks this webbing is even able to stop someone like Ben Grim and Caine Marko. And these orbs are called Web Grenade. Think of it as a grenade but instead of exploding like a normal grenade it explodes webs it's quite useful for large target and you don't have to waste your web-fluids, and last but not least one of my favorite is the Spider Tracker, these are mini spider-bots that are useful for spying and they are trackers but of course these are experimental so don't be overconfident with it." explained Coulson a compartment opens up showing six bikes of the web-fluids, 22 Web Grenades, a red belt with web patter, and a red watch.

An image of a marine combat blade, Indian Khanda, Jian sword, shuriken, katana, Beretta 92FS, Barrett M82A1 anti-material sniper rifle with a grenade launcher mounted underneath the barrel, SPAS-12 shotgun, Uzi Tec 9, and IMBEL M1911 "each of the guns are made out of stainless steel and had their barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" each and also adapted for silencers the shells themselves are made from Carbonadium. And I know how much you love weapons especially those that are close range so I got you two marine combat knives, 30 pairs of Carbonadium laced shuriken, Indian Khanda, Jian Chinese Sword and a katana and don't worry each of the blades are laced with Carbonadium due to you you going to an unknown island with no idea of the inhabitants of Savage Island I believe you'll need all the fire power you need while we don't have Vibranium or Adamantium I believe Carbonadium is just as good due it has the ability to cancel the healing factor. I do hope each of these weapons help you on your mission good look everyone." said Coulson the screen then shuts off another compartment opens showing his weapons.

The Indian Khanda blade is white in color with a pointed tip it a yellow cross guard, red hilt and yellow round pommel with a red thread tied to it. While the blade of the Chinese Jian Sword is pure black in color with the cross guard being good in color the cross guard has an appearance of a flower while the pommel is black and gold. The Katana is a moderately curved katana with a white edge and a distinct blue hamon that has the appearance of flames. Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden _kashira_ pommel.

Each of the young heroes put on their new tech "this is so cool but Naruto are you really going to use those guns. " asked Spider-Man with his voiced laced with worried.

Naruto released a sigh and runs his hand through his air "Spidey you have to remember unlike you and the rest of your team I was trained to as a SHIELD agent meaning I was trained to interrogate, steal, infiltration, and kill." said Naruto.

"But killing isn't right were heroes. " said Spider-Man.

"Yes I know but I only kill if it's necessary don't worry I won't kill Klaue or anything afterall I'm pretty sure he is going to answer for his crimes for Wakanda." said Naruto but Spider-Man stay silent not knowing how to react to what Naruto had said.

 **Timeskip**

"We're here. " said White Wolf as they land on the island. As the team exit out of the jet they can't help but to marvel at the island that is filled with large trees and plants which is due to it being untouched by the outside world.

Spider-Man, White Tiger, Carnage, and Iron Fist look in astonishment as they just saw a family of Pterodactyl flew right above them "this is so much cooler than Jurassic Park." commented Spider-Man the other heroes couldn't help to agree after all they were on an island filled with dinosaurs.

Carnage then shakes the nostalgia "alright everyone we have a job to do Wolverine do you have their scent yet? " asked Carnage who has turned towards Wolverine who's sniffing the air.

Wolverine nods his head and released a snarl from his mouth he then unleashed his deadly claws "yeah I can smell the Vibranium but I can also smell something else and we ain't alone. " said Wolverine but just as he finished talking nine green reptile humanoid like creatures who resemble a cross between iguana and a lizard each of the Lizard Men are riding on a Megalosaurus.

Each of the Lizard Men snarls at the team "human scum! Kill them! " roared the Lizard man the large Dinosaur charging at Wolverine the mutant snarls at the two he then jumps high in the air kicking dinosaur in the face causing the large carnivore to stagger back due to Wolverine's Adamantium skeleton. Wolverine jumps in the air stabbing his claws into the lizard man's shoulders he then tossed the reptile person off of the Dinosaur Wolverine then slashes at the Dinosaur's back until the Megalosaurus slams itself against a tree due to being squeezed inbetween the tree and Dinosaur Wolverine screams in growls in pain as he falls to the ground the Megalosaurus charges at Wolverine with intent to eat the mutant but the large dinosaur screams in pain as its eye has been slashed out the Megalosaurus roars angrily at Wolverine and Wolverine roars back.

"Is that all you got bub! " snarled Wolverine as he wipes the blood from his mouth but the Megalosaurus retreats from Wolverine.

Iron Fist then performs a split avoiding the the spear that was thrown at him Iron Fist's hand then glows in a golden like energy he then punches the ground rocketing himself from the ground towards the large beast. The Megalosaurus opens it's mouth ready to devour the young heroes in one bite unfortunately for the dinosaur the only thing it tasted was the young warriors powerful hammer fist. The blow was so powerful the Megalosaurus fell to the ground with it only tasting it's own teeth. The Lizard Man struggles to get up due to it being pinned by the, large beast the inhabitant of the Savage Land didn't even see what was coming the last thing it saw was a golden fist.

Both White Tiger and White Wolf dodge the arrows thrown by the two lizard people White Tiger then uses White Wolf as a spring board and slashes at the lizard person burning his chest she then kicks the creature in the chest before he could reach the ground he's stopped by Spider-Man's Web trapping him. White Tiger backflips off the dinosaur White Wolf then points his fist at both dinosaurs a small metal device is fired from his gauntlets once the small machine is attached to them then electrifieds both dinosaurs and the lizard creature into unconsciousness.

Spider-Man then hoops away with great agility dodging the spears "awe, someone's been bad lizard. Yoink. " said Spider-Man as he uses his webs to disarm the lizard creature the heroes and lizard people then hear loud stomping everyone turns their head and sees a crust red-orange Argentinasaurus the massive colossal dinosaur swings it's long neck at the Megalosaurus the force was so strong that the dinosaur was launched several feet in the air the other Megalosaurus ran away fearing the titan-like creature.

The Argentinasaurus then begins to strink until it has transformed into a young teen who looks around the age of 16 years old. The teen looks like he can be of Hispanic ethnicity he has dark brown colored eyes and has black hair that is in a pomp hairstyle with the sides shaved. He wears a black body suit; the upper body has green-blue triangle patterns and the sleeves end at the elbows he has a red like gem in the middle of his shirt. He has a wide green-blue line running down his pants. He wears black combat boots but he also wears black sleeveless gloves.

The young teen glares at the heroes "who the hell are you guys!" exclaimed the young teen.

Carnage steps up "I'm Carnage these are my teammates Wolverine, White Wolf, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Spider-Man and you are? " asked Carnage.

"Reptil." said the Hispanic teen.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Fox ,War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice, and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Fox Spy and Bridge of Two Paths_** ** _after that I'll update Fox, War and Love, and Ninjas of Whirlpool I will also do_** ** _Twin Wind Esper and There Is No Justice )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**

 ** _Some of you might know I have a new poll and this one is for the underdog Spider-Man But I also hope everyone enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silk - 3_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Kitty Pryde - 2_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Mockingbird - 1_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silver Sable - 1_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Firestar - 1_**


End file.
